powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Dai Sentai Goggle V
is a Japanese tokusatsu television series. It was the sixth entry in the Super Sentai franchise of tokusatsu programs produced by Toei. It was broadcast TV Asahi from February 6, 1982 to January 21, 1983, with a total of 50 episodes. Was the most-watched Super Sentai series in Japan as of 2006. Plot Ever since the ancient times, the Dark Science Empire Deathdark has always been lying in shadows, manipulating the progress of various sciences that usually led to destruction of many human lives, as well as being responsible of the collapse of various ancient civilizations. In the present time, Dr. Hideki Hongou, already aware of the existance of Deathdark, formed the Future Science Laboratory in order to one day counter the rise of Deathdark and teach the future about constructive and good science. During one of his trips to Wolfborg Castle in Germany, Dr. Hongou was ambushed by Deathdark soldiers, with its leader, Führer Taboo, declaring that the time has come for Deathdark to launch its goal of world conquest. Hongou was fortunately near a passing-by word class explorer, Ken'ichi Akama. Once the assault ended, Hongou drafted Ken'ichi to become the first member of Great Squadron Goggle V and along with the already-formed Computer Boys And Girls, gathered four more individuals to complete the team. Thus their battle to fight evil by Deathdark began. Once one of Deathdark's great generals Grand Marshall Deathmark arrived, the attacks by Deathdark became more intense, culminating in one of his plans to have one of his subordinates (Mazurka) successfully infiltrate the Future Science Laboratory and blew it up. Despite the destruction of their base, the Goggle V evacuated to a smaller scale base and launched a counterattack, which eventually defeated not only Deathdark, but also Führer Taboo and ended the threat of Deathdark forever. Characters Goggle V Allies * Dr. Hideki Hongou * Sayuri Yamamoto * Midori Wakagi * Computer Boys and Girls (Comboy) ** Tatsuya Ueda (Red, 12 years old) ** Makoto Takenaka (Black, 10 years old) ** Haruo Shimada (Blue, 8 years old) ** Daisuke Ooyama (Yellow, 10 years old) ** Akane Aizawa (Pink, 12 years old) *Hideo Konuma (10) Dark Science Empire Deathdark * Führer Taboo * General Deathgiller * Mazurka * Grand Marshall Deathmark * Bella and Beth * Dr. Zazoriya * Dr. Iguana * Deathdark-V * Spotmen * Death Fighters * Synthetic Beasts Mozoo ** Seashell Mozoo (1) ** Bird Mozoo (2) ** Octopus Mozoo (3) ** Spider Mozoo (4) ** Mantis Mozoo (5, 28) ** Gecko Mozoo (6) ** Mole Mozoo (Movie) ** Cat Mozoo (7) ** Moth Mozoo (8, 28) ** Tapir Mozoo (9, 28) ** Mouse Mozoo (10) ** Lion Mozoo (11, 28) ** Antlion Mozoo (12) ** Catfish Mozoo (13) ** Angler Mozoo (14) ** Bee Mozoo (15, 28) ** Starfish Mozoo (16) ** Kappa Mozoo (17) ** Monkey Mozoo (18) ** Bat Mozoo (19) ** Cactus Mozoo (20, 28) ** Coelacanth Mozoo (21) ** Peacock Mozoo (22) *** French Doll ** Crab Mozoo (23, 28) ** Chameleon Mozoo (24) ** Pterano Mozoo (25) ** Boar Mozoo (26, 28) ** Watermelon Mozoo (27, 28) ** Shark Mozoo (28) ** Fly Mozoo (29) ** Tengu Mozoo (30) ** Rattlesnake Mozoo (31) ** Hermit Crab Mozoo (32) ** Tiger Mozoo (33) * Neo-Metal Mozoo ** Crocodile Mozoo (34) ** Hyena Mozoo (35) ** Porcupine Mozoo (36) ** Flying Squirrel Mozoo (37) ** Rhino Mozoo (38) ** Horned Owl Mozoo (39) ** Walrus Mozoo (40) ** Silkworm Mozoo (41) ** Scorpion Mozoo (42) ** Earthworm Mozoo (43) ** Condor Mozoo (44) ** Tanuki Mozoo (45) ** Skunk Mozoo (46) *Hightron Mozoo ** Tortoise Mozoo (47) ** Cheetah Mozoo (48) ** Bear Mozoo (49) * Kongs ** Fan Kong (1) ** Light Kong (2) ** Gorilla Kong (2-3) ** Mammoth Kong (3-4) ** Praying Mantis Kong (5) ** Gecko Kong (6) ** Cat Kong (7) ** Dukuga Kong (8) ** Baku Kong (9) ** Nezumi Kong (10) ** Shishi Kong (11) ** Arijigoku Kong (12) ** Namazu Kong (13) ** Anko Kong (14) ** Hachi Kong (15) ** Kappa Kong (17) ** Saru Kong (18) ** Koumori Kong (19) ** Saboden Kong (20) ** Coelacanth Kong (21) ** Kujaku Kong (22) ** Kani Kong (23) ** Chameleon Kong (24) ** Pterano Kong (25) ** Inoshishi Kong (26) ** Same Kong (28) ** Hae Kong (29) ** Tengu Kong (30) ** Gargarabehi Kong (31) ** Yadokani Kong (32) ** Tora Kong (33) ** Wani Kong (34) ** Yamaarshi Kong (36) ** Musasabi Kong (37) ** Sai Kong (38) ** Mimizuku Kong (39) ** Sasori Kong (40) ** Kaiko Kong (41) ** Sasori Kong (42) ** Mimizu Kong (43) ** Condor Kong (44) ** Tanuki Kong (45) ** Skunk Kong (46) ** Zokame Kong (47) ** Cheetah Kong (48) ** Kuma Kong (49) Arsenal Mecha Episodes Songs *'Opening': Dai Sentai Goggle V *'Ending': Stop The Battle *'Mecha Theme (Goggle Robo)': Shutsugeki! Goggle Robo *Goggle V Action *Neppu Shadow *Flash! Goggle V *Goggle V no March ~We Are Goggle V~ *Electric Magic Comboy *Dancing Goggle V *Otoko Goggle Red] *Hanasaku Goggle Pink Cast *Ken'ichi Akama: Ryouji Akagi *Kanpei Kuroda: Jyunichi Haruta *Saburo Aoyama: Shigeki Ishii *Futoshi Kijima: Sanpei Godai *Miki Momozono: Megumi Ōgawa *Dr. Hideki Hongo: Noboru Nakaya *Tatsuya Ueda: Hidenori Iura *Makoto Takenaka: Minoru Takeuchi *Haruo Shimada: Kazuhiko Ohara *Daisuke Oyama: Mizuno Tomonori *Akane Aizawa: Hanae Sugimoto *Midori Wakagi: Itsuko Kobayashi *Sayuri Yamamoto: Chieko Hosoya *Goggle Robo: Shinji Nakae (voice) *Führer Taboo: Eisuke Yoda (voice) *Grand Marshal Desmark: Yousuke Naka *General Desgiller: Toshimichi Takahashi *Mazurka: Mayumi Yoshida (not the same Mayumi Yoshida, the actress who played Lou/Pink Flash from Choushinsei Flashman) *Dr. Zazoriya: Kumiko Nishiguchi *Dr. Iguana: Eiichi Kikuchi *Bella: Mariko Ōki, Noriko Nakanishi *Beth: Kumiko Shinhō *Narrator: Toru Ohira Suit actors *Goggle Red: Kazuo Niibori *Goggle Black: Jyunichi Haruta, Tetsuo Masuda, Tsutomu Kitagawa *Goggle Blue: Takanori Shibahara *Goggle Yellow: Shoukou Ifuji *Goggle Pink: Michihiro Takeda, Jin Yukimura *Goggle Robo: Hideaki Kusaka Stage Shows * Goggle V Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Notes *Goggle V introduces the format of the first five Rangers being Red, Black, Blue, Yellow and Pink. This format would be later be used in Dynaman, Maskman, Turboranger, Fiveman, Zyuranger, Megaranger, Boukenger and Goseiger. *Goggle V was the first series to have the title announced at the beginning of the opening credits. *Although Goggle V is mostly science-based, it has been constantly be referred as a rhythmic gymnastic team due to how their weapons looked like, which is ironic, as the only actual gymnast in the team is Miki Momozono. *This series was originally considered to be called GoGo-V, and later Mirai Sentai Miraiman, but eventually became Goggle V. The first name was reused 17 years later, while part of the second name was reused in the series after that.http://risingsuntokusatsu.com/?p=1568 *Masakazu Katsura's Weekly Shonen Jump manga Wingman referred to this series a few times with the main character influenced by Goggle V to become a sentai-like hero, even taking a rhythm gymnastics class in order to train to fight evil. *During the opening credits for Season 7-9 for the US Series The Facts of Life, a blow-up doll of GoggleRed can be see in the background for their store 'Over Our Heads'. *This is the only season to have a refrence to the word five in the title, yet not have a full sibling team. *Goggle V holds a TV show rating of 12.3%. http://henshingrid.blogspot.pt/2011/04/super-sentai-tv-show-ratings-vs-toy.html References Category:Sentai Season Category:Earth Technology *